


The Way You Whisper In My Ear

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about sex with Dean is impossibly hot, but the thing that hits him the hardest is his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Whisper In My Ear

Everything about sex with Dean is impossibly hot (the taste of him, the feeling of that lean body against Sam, whether Dean is underneath him or on top, those gorgeous eyes dark with lust) the thing that hits him the hardest is his voice. 

And, an even bigger secret, because if Dean found out he'd make fun of Sam forever, what really gets him off every time is when Dean calls him Sammy. 

Panting that in his ear, worshiping and slightly dazed, "Sammy, Sammy, god, Sammy," as Dean pushes into him, so slow and sweet it's almost like pain, it hits Sam so hard he arches up and comes in a blinding explosion, untouched. Dean laughs, breathless and surprised, dropping a kiss onto Sam's shoulder as he shoves in one last time and comes.


End file.
